Nakamura High
by ShamaLamaDingDong
Summary: Natasha, Lauren, Lindsay and Rina are no ordinary girls. Nakamura High is no ordinary high school. What will happen when the two mix? Naruto and FMA in high school!
1. Character Profiles and Intro

Hola ppls! This is my first fic! It was originally my friend's fic that I helped with on another site, but she decided to stop it after the third chap, so 99 of the first three chaps were written by her. But now I'm taking it over and posting it here so here you go!

Nakamura High Character Profiles/Intro

1. Name- Natasha (Tasha) Catherine Sawyer

Species- half human, half cat  
Age-14 (turning 15 soon)  
Birthday- December 25 (that's what Natasha means)  
Appearance- Straight light brown hair that goes to her shoulders, light brown eyes, she is a little on the short side, and has the ears and tail of a cat.  
Family- Dimitri, 20, Coridan, 17, both her brothers, Alec, father, and Cynthia, mother.  
Skills- Controls Earth and Metal, (Earth is the actual element; metal is just a form of earth.) Is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat (close combat). Also uses daggers if needed.  
Personality- Shy at first, she's usually random, funny, and knows when to be serious or fool around. Also very forgetful, she remembers something completely useless, but turns out to be useful in someway. Kind of has a short temper (especially when called short) and knows how to hold a grudge.  
Hobbies- loves to play around with machinery, loves science; she can play electric guitar, also loves to read.  
Pet- Cat named Nicki

2. Name- Lauren Shamalamadingdong

Species- part human, part monkey, part squirrel  
Age- 16  
Birthday- September 9  
Appearance- Wavy, long purple hair that goes just past her shoulders, bright lime green eyes, is a little tall, has the ears of a squirrel, and the tail of a monkey.

Family- Xavier, older brother, Rupert, father, and Lorraine, mother.  
Skills- Controls Air and Wind. (Air is actual element; wind is just a form of air, like earth.) Is very skilled with swords and katanas.  
Personality- Friendly (to Imost/I people), Hilarious, sometimes sarcastic, will laugh at almost anything, doesn't get mad very easily, but if you do anger her, beware of her wrath.  
Hobbies- Loves power tools will do anything to use them, even if that means taking your stuff apart, loves sports mostly soccer. Plays drums.  
Pet- Spider monkey named Liki Liki.

3. Name- Lindsay Alfonzo

Species- half human, half cheetah  
Age- 15  
Birthday- July 15  
Appearance- Curly reddish-orangish hair that goes just past her shoulders, red eyes, medium height, and has the ears and tail of a cheetah.  
Family- She has no siblings only a father, Esteban.  
Skills- Controls Fire and Lightning, (again like the rest fire is actual element, lightning is just a form.)  
Personality- She's really sweet but can come off as really mean if you don't know her. (Who can blame her? She's part cheetah.) She'll be really mean to her even best friends but she really cares.  
Hobbies- She likes to scare people, she'll say she'll kill them but she really won't. She loves track and plays the piano and electric keyboard. She also plays the flute.  
Pet- Miniature cheetah named Linda. (it is the size of a cat but is really a cheetah, pretend they exist :P)

4. Name- Rina Juanita

Species- half human, half polar bear  
Age- 16  
Birthday- February 15  
Appearance- Straight, long, bright purple hair that goes down to her lower back, purple eyes, is taller that Natasha, but a little shorter than Lindsay, and has the ears of a polar bear. (They don't really have tails do they?)

Family- Ramon, father. She doesn't have a mother or siblings.  
Skills- Controls Water and Ice. (one last time, water is actual element, ice is just a form.)  
Like Lauren, she loves swords and martial arts.  
Personality- She's tough, smart, funny, caring, and sometimes rebellious. She's more of a party girl type. She's really protective of her dad and her friends.  
Hobbies- She loves to fix cars and anything you can think of. She practices every kind of martial arts. She plays the bass guitar.  
Pet- Miniature polar bear named Ruby. (The size of a small dog but, a polar bear, also pretend they exist :D)

A little bit of background-  
There were four girls who lived in Miami (305 BABY!) they were all human/animal hybrids. One was a neko and her name was Natasha. She was 14 and the youngest. The second youngest was part cheetah. Her name was Lindsay and she was 15. The second oldest and the joker of the group was Lauren. She was part monkey/squirrel. (Squirrel ears, monkey tail.) She was 16 and could drive along with the oldest and friendliest of the group named Rina (who was part polar bear). They all had mysterious powers over the elements, but didn't really know why. They are best friends and met when they were younger because their fathers are in the same business and started a company together. When the company got rich it was moved to Tokyo, Japan. Natasha and Lauren's brothers were sent to Japan after Alec, Natasha's father, bought a HUGE mansion there. They have been in Tokyo, Japan for a month now and the four friends are just arriving there when the story starts.


	2. Arrival

So here's the first chapter of NH. They don't actually go to school until chap 2 so you'll have to wait. :P Like I said before, This story used to be my friend's so about 98 of this chapter was written by her. I mostly just edited it. So go read! and _please_ tell me what you think so I can post chapter two.

Nakamura High Chapter 1: Arrival (yeah i suck at chapter names, just bear with me :P)

It was about 6 p.m. on a Saturday night when the flight attendant announced that they would be arriving to Tokyo, Japan soon to the few passengers that were awake. Lindsay with her alert ears was the first of the four friends to wake up at this. "Wake up!" she whisper-yelled. _Poomfh!_ "Oww...that hurt Lindsay! I'm right next to you, why'd you have to have to hit me? And you almost hit my laptop!" Natasha complained. Completely ignoring Natasha, Lindsay turned to look at the girls in th row behind her, "Look! Lauren looks so peaceful" she said. "She does… let's wake her up!" Natasha suggested with an evil smirk. "You read my mind!" The two girls both giggled evilly as they grabbed their pillows and threw them at Lauren. "Mommy I want my pickle sandwich...ZZZ" (lol loud snore) the sleeping girl muttered. Lindsay and Natasha both sweatdropped. They threw more pillows at the sleeping figure. "Stay away from me you evil potatoes!!" Rina was awoken by the exclamation of the girl next to her. "What's going on?" she asked groggily. "We're trying to wake up Lauren, but it's not working!" Lindsay told her. "Oh I can do that," Rina said, "Lauren, Chinchillas!!" Lauren jolted up awake "WHERE?!"

All of them laughed. The flight attendant from before came and asked them if they wanted anything to eat or drink. "Do you have any blood?" Lindsay asked with a strange look in her eye. "Uh... no I'm sorry...fresh out." the flight attendant responded , confused. The others snickered. "We'll have some coffee please" Rina told her. The attendant nodded and left to get the coffee. Natasha looked out the window and exclaimed "Look outside!" Lindsay looked over Natasha's shoulder to see whatever it was. Rina and Lauren looked out through their window. They were in awe with what they saw outside. There we're thousands of buildings and skyscrapers. In the distance there were parks everywhere.

A little later  
"Hey pipsqueak!" Natasha turned around to see her brother Coridan laughing at her. "Hey idiot!" Said another voice. This time it was Lauren's older brother, Xavier. "Great Xavier's here," Lauren mumbles under her breath. "I'm glad we don't have siblings," Lindsay and Rina said in unison. Natasha and Lauren both sighed and they all headed over to them. Dimitri was looking around bored and Coridan was still laughing at his joke. Natasha shot him a death glare before punching him in the arm. "We don't see each other for a month and you greet me like that?!" Natasha told him irritably. "Let's just go already." Dimitri said. Everyone immediately followed him. He was the oldest at 20 and obviously the most respected. On the way to the house Coridan and Xavier explained the new school to the group. It was called Nakamura High and it was a very famous school seeing as it had many magnet programs. Also school had just started so they would only miss one week. "Are you going there Coridan?" Natasha asked cautiously. "No, I'm going to a different school," he responded. Natasha cheered in her mind. After talking more about the school finally arrive at the mansion.

The girls got out of the car and marveled at their new home. "It's HUGE!" lauren said, stating the obvious. The others nodded in agreement. They followed their brothers inside and were shown all the different rooms. The whole mansion had 10 floors. There was a floor for everything. (Yes they had escalators and elevators.) Dimitri took them up to the 5th floor to their rooms. "Whoa...the rooms are conjoining! Awesome!" Lauren yelled excitedly. The friends were tired from their long flight so they got ready for bed.


	3. First Day Begins

**Yo peoples heres NH chapter 2. I do realize that the first few chapters are pretty boring and slow-moving, but if you stick with me, the chapters will get better, and longer in the future! As before 98 of this chapter was written by my friend. And thanks to xWeaselxWolfx for my only review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hokage. I'd be soooo awesome if I did though, I would rule the leaf village! Mua ha ha ha!!**

RECAP: The girls arrived in Tokyo, Japan to find their brothers waiting for them. They told the girls about the school and showed them around the "house". 10 floors...wow not a house more like mansion. Then they girls went to sleep. Also, this ones gonna be in diff POVs k?

Chapter 2 First Day of School (yeah still suck at chapter names :P)

3rd POV  
RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! The girls groaned as they woke up from the alarm clock.

"Ugh, why'd we bring that stupid thing?" Lindsay groaned sleepily.

Even though they each had their own rooms they all slept in one room over the weekend. (In case you don't get it, its Monday, I skipped the weekend cuz there's no point. All you need to know is that Lauren and Rina both took turns driving to and from the school so they could know where to go come Monday.) They all went to their separate rooms, except Rina cuz they were in hers, and took showers. (Each room has its own bathroom) When they all finished their morning rituals they went downstairs to eat. They had bacon, eggs, and pancakes. (Mmmm just writing about it is making me hungry.) They all piled into the car and Rina drove them to school.

Rina's POV  
A few minutes later  
We made it to school and found a parking space really close. I was glad I didn't have a convertible because the leaves were falling and I didn't want any in the car. My dad had Natasha's brother, Dimitri, bought it for me.

It was fall and being in Miami we've never seen leaves change to such a variety of colors or fall. It was beautiful. Thanksgiving is in two weeks; all of our parents are coming the day before. But because it's an American holiday I doubt anyone here celebrates it, or has even heard of it for that matter.

Dimitri had told us that we had to go to the principal's office to get our schedules.

" Wow, this place is bigger than our old school," Lauren said. She was right, even after our school had gotten reconstructed.

"Let's go already; we have to find the principal's office," Lindsay reminded us.

"I'm sure someone will point us in the right direction." I reassured myself more than her.

"Well...our old school had maps; this school should have some too right?" Natasha suggested.

We nodded our heads in agreement. It took some time but we found one near a classroom door.

"It's right there! And we're... here," she said frowning and pointing to two different places on the map that were all the way across the school from each other. Just then the bell rang for school to start.

" Well we better get started," I suggested seeing how far the distance was on the map.

We pushed pass students going the opposite way and had to dart through kids to cross the hallway. I felt like I was playing Frogger, but with real people instead of virtual cars. We made it to the door and Natasha was about to open it when this blonde kid ran out screaming that he was going to be late. He ran through us and knocked down Natasha in the process.

Natasha's POV  
This blonde kid just ran out of the principal's office and totally knocked me over!

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I called out to him.

"Sorry!" he replied without stopping to help me up.

I couldn't exactly see much of him, just that he was blonde, and really I don't care. He knocked me over, so why should I?

Lindsay helped me up to my feet while Rina opened the door. We walked in to find ourselves in a big room. It was bigger than we expected. There was an old man in a long white and red robe sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. He looks important; he must be the principal.

"Hello, I'm guessing you four are the new students," he said to us. We all nodded our heads.

3rd POV  
The group introduced themselves as they sat down.

"You can call me Sarutobi." The principal told them. (I had a hard time choosing between the Hokage from Naruto and Fuhrer from FMA, but I finally decided to choose the Hokage.)

They nodded again. He gave them their schedules and waited for them to look it over.

"Your parents have called me and informed me of your interests and asked that you be put in as many classes together as possible. You may, if you want, have this whole week to go to all the electives; no mandatory classes will be taken. You just have to go to homeroom," he suggested.

The girls conversed amongst themselves of not having to go to math or language arts. (The most hated subjects amongst my friends.) After a few minutes of talking,

" We'll do that," Rina told him.

Lauren's POV  
When we were excused we had started to walk to our homeroom.

"When we introduce ourselves we don't tell them anything about our...abilities," Rina said.

Natasha, the ever-curious one, questioned her, "Why?"

" Because we don't want to freak them out, ok?" Lindsay answered.

Natasha reluctantly agreed. We were all discussing what we should and should not tell people as we approached the classroom door. (Not much to tell not them really...) We all looked at each other. I took a deep breath and opened the door. **CLIFFHANGER!! :P**

**Sort of cliffhanger anyways... well review plz! **


	4. Introductions

**Sup. Yea I decided to post 2 and 3 at the same time cuz they're already typed out n stuff. This is the last chapter that my friend wrote but only 96 of this chapter is hers this time, I've added a couple tidbits of my own :P. Oh an it's pretty obvious but in this story Al still has his body and Ed still has his arm and leg.**

**Random quote of the day: "Stay awake for 12 hours!? I could do that in my sleep!" -random cartoon guy in a commercial.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA charas**

RECAP: The girls got their schedules from Principal Sarutobi and are about to walk into their homeroom class.

Chapter 3: Introductions

3rd person POV

Lauren slowly reached out for the door and turned the doorknob. She turned it until she heard a faint click and pushed open the door. The girls filed in, first Rina, then Lindsay, then Natasha, and finally Lauren. The whole class, who was heard clearly from outside, became deathly quiet. Natasha was nervous. She was the type of girl who was shy until she knew you.

"Hey, don't worry, Lindsay, Lauren, and I are here with you," Rina reassured her. She nodded and smiled appreciatively.

"Ohayo!" said the homeroom teacher cheerfully. The girls blinked twice and Natasha tilted her head to the side.

"No we're from Florida not Ohio," Lauren responded smiling.

The teacher seemed a bit confused. But then his face lit up as if he remembered something.

"You are the new students correct?" "Yea." answered Lindsay. "I'm very sorry about that. I forgot that you four do not know Japanese yet." "It's fine." "I'm Iruka-sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher." (He was talking in Japanese at first if you didn't get it.) The girls nodded. He turned to the class and spoke in Japanese again. "We have four new students here today so let them introduce themselves. Who wants to go first?'" The last sentence was directed at the girls.

Rina's POV

I volunteered to go first when the teacher asked. As soon as I started speaking the teacher translated for the students. "Hi! My name is Rina Juanita. I'm 16 and the oldest of my friends. My birthday is February 15th. I live with my dad; I don't have any siblings or a mom..." My voice cracked a bit but I kept going with a determined smile. "But it's fine. I'm very protective of my friends and family. That means if any of you boys break my friends heart, you'll get something broken as well.'" I cracked my knuckles and smirked as the boys slid down their seats. '"I might be a bit rebellious at times and I party a lot. I love fixing up cars and other mechanical things. I can play bass guitar as well. I also have a baby polar bear named Ruby." You smiled one last time and let Lauren go next.

Lauren's POV

I stepped up and started. "My name is Lauren Shamalamadingdong. I hear you make fun of it, and I promise you, you won't live through high school.' People stopped snickering at that. I glared at the class for a few seconds, and then put a cheerful smile back on my face. "I'm also 16, but younger. My birthday is September 9th. I live with my parents and my older brother, Xavier who is 19. I'm pretty nice to everyone..._mostly_ everyone. I love to have fun and make people laugh. But, you might wanna watch what you say around me because my sarcastic nature will not let me pass up a perfect opportunity to make you sound stoopid. I'm into sports but mainly soccer. I can play the drums. I love power tools and taking things apart. And I have a pet spider monkey named Liki Liki," I grinned and stepped back.

Lindsay's POV

"My name is Lindsay Alfonzo." I started, not wasting any time. '"I turned 15 awhile back, my birthday's July 15th. I live with my dad as well. I don't have any siblings. I'm nice once you get to know me. That is...unless I don't like you. I would gladly kill you without hesitation if you even look in my direction.'" A look of evil appeared on my face. "I'm into Track and I can play piano, I usually play the electric keyboard though. I have a pet cheetah named Linda. That's all I have to say, so if any of you have a problem with it..." I looked around and everyone shook their heads. "Good."

Natasha's POV

Even though the others went ahead and gave me some time to calm down, I was still really nervous. I couldn't get myself to move, until I felt someone push me forward. I stumbled but regained my composure quickly and turned to see Lindsay smirking at me. I could tell everyone felt like laughing. I blushed out of embarrassment and began, a bit shakily at first.

"M-my name's Natasha Sawyer. I'm 14 and the youngest. My birthday's on Christmas, which is what my name means. I have two older brothers. Dimitri, is the oldest, he's 20. My other brother, Coridan, is 17. Coridan goes to a different school though. Not that I'm complaining. Uh...I'm very forgetful, though it's sometimes a good thing. I like machinery, science, playing guitar, and I love to read. I have a tiny kitten named Nicki."

3rd person POV

Natasha smiled widely; clearly happy that she got over her shyness. "Does anyone have any questions?" the teacher asked. A bunch of hands flew up. Rina called on a pink-haired girl.

"Where did you say you were from again?" They all answered at the same time. "Miami."

Another boy called out. "That means you four are the daughters of the heads of the company that just moved here."

"No, we're their sons" Lauren said rolling her eyes. A murmur of excitement washed through the students.

Another one raised his hand. "You said you four played instruments." The girls nodded again. "That means you're in a band right?" They grinned.

"Yup! We actually couldn't decide a name for it back in Miami though." Rina replied truthfully. 'So it's just you four?' Another asked as she raised her hand.

"Yeah," Natasha responded

At that minute the bell rang for the end of homeroom. Everyone started to get up.

"Would you girls like an escort?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"It would be nice." Rina answered.

He nodded and asked someone a boy who was on his way out. He, naturally, accepted. He was tall and had caramel blonde hair. His eyes were three colors, a mixture of gray, gold and hazel.

"Hello, I'm Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al," He said cheerfully.

Rina and Lindsay were staring at his hotness while Lauren and Natasha had their mouths wide open.

Umm...hello?" he worriedly waved his hand in front of their faces.

"HEY!" a slightly familiar voice yelled from behind them. The girls jumped and turned around to see... **A CLIFFHANGER! :P**

**Ok so the next chapter will be completely and totally mine! yay me! :P Please give me some reviews! Cya!**


	5. Classes

**Ok so I've been meaning to post this chapter for like ever. I've had it typed out for the longest time but then i got busy and then I forgot... but here it is now! :P**

**Thank you SO MUCH SandFumes and Eimi for your reviews!! I love hearing that someone likes my story!**

**Oh and I don't own anything or else I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction :l**

**Random Quote of the Day!: "I used to be sad because I had no shoes, then I met a man who had no feet. So I said 'Hey footless dude you wouldn't mind if I took your shoes would ya?!' "- Happy Bunny :P**

Lauren's POV

At the sound of the slightly familiar voice all four of us turned in unison. Standing there was a short boy with long blonde hair in a braid. He was wearing black jeans and a red hoodie.

"Hey! That's the kid who knocked me over before!" Natasha yelled angrily. Rina, Lindsay and I exchanged glances knowing what was coming next. Natasha lunged for the boy and he flinched, but Rina and I held her back before she could do anything.

"Grrr! Stop! Let me at him!!" Tasha yelled as Rina and I struggled to hold her back. "Natasha Catherine Sawyer! Calm down! Mellow…Don't make me do it!!" I said trying to calm her down.

"Eeep!! NO not that!" she said as she covered her head and stopped struggling. (You'll find out what 'it' is that scared her, later. lolz) We let her go when she was calm again.

"Oi! What did you do this time brother?" Al asked the boy. "What!? I didn't do anything! So what's up with the new posse Al?" the boy asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We are not anyone's posse!" Rina responded, " Who are you anyway?" "Edward Elric at your service." He said smirking.

"Umm, Ed? Shouldn't you be getting to class…before you're late…again…" Al said tentatively. "Dammit! Cya!"0 Ed yelled as he ran off in the other direction. "And don't knock anybody else down on your way there this time!" Tasha called after him angrily as he narrowly avoided a group of kids.

"Rudeness! Is he seriously your brother?" Lindsay asked. "Well…yes." Al admitted, "So shall we begin your tour?" "Sure!" we all responded in unison. Al started down the hallway and we followed him.

Narrator

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… oops! Wrong story! Ok, so all that week, Al escorted the girls through the school and they tried out all of the electives. Nakamura High had over 60 different electives, so they barely squeezed them all into one week. Al taught them Japanese too, at least enough to help them get through basic conversations. Now, it's Sunday night, this Thursday is Thanksgiving, and all four girls are in Lauren's room.

Lindsay's POV

"We should try auto shop!" Lauren suggested. "We don't need auto shop that's what we have mechanics for. Let's take cooking!" said Rina. "But that's what we have chefs for. C'mon let's join JROTC!" Natasha suggested. "But that's too government-y. If we join the band it could help our music reading for our rock band!" I added. "How is a clarinet supposed to help me play guitar!?" Natasha asked. "You know sword fighting looked cool!" Lauren said. "If we take a fighting class it should be Kung Fu." Rina responded. "How about drawing? You all know we could use a drawing class." Tasha suggested. "We are all artistically-challenged for a reason. What we need to take is Japanese!" I told them. "C'mon Al taught us enough Japanese to get by. We should take a fun class like, photography!" Lauren said.

Ok this argument went on for like an hour and until we named every elective at Nakamura High… three times.

"Oh this is useless!" I yelled out, fed up with our indecisiveness, "Obviously, we can't make a decision, so why don't we all just take different electives" I suggested.

"But it will be the first time we've ever taken different classes!" Natasha responded. "Yea but we have five other classes together and we live together," Rina reasoned.

"Well then it's settled!" I said, plopping back onto Lauren's bed.

"Well now that that's figured out, it's late, I'm tired, and I'm kicking you out!" Lauren announced. "What? You can't kick us out!" said Natasha. "Oh yeah?" Lauren asked grinning evilly, "Then take this!" she yelled as she pelted us with pillows. We screamed and ran into the next conjoining room (Lauren's was on the end) as she continued to pelt us with pillows. 'How many pillows does that girl have?' I thought.

"Keep it down idiots! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Yelled Lauren's brother, Xavier, from down the hall. "Same to you skunkbag!" Lauren yelled back. "What is that even supposed to mean?" I asked her. "I don't even know. I sounded cooler in my head!" Lauren answered laughing.

"Well goodnight!" Rina called walking to her room. We all exchanged goodnights and went to sleep.

Lauren's POV

The four of us woke up to that stupid alarm clock which could be heard clearly through the walls three rooms away. I felt bad for Rina; it was in her room. After we all completed our morning routines, we went down to the kitchen where our personal chefs prepared our usual breakfasts of Poptarts and Sunny D.

It was a beautiful fall day outside so we all hopped into my lime green convertible, which my parents had just sent over from Miami, and I drove to school. I had missed driving my baby and seemed to be in a trance as I drove down the streets "Lauren, Xylophone music!" "What!? Where!?" I yelled, snapping suddenly out of the trance. Lindsay, Rina and Natasha all laughed at me and I joined them. I pulled into a parking spot and we all got out and walked to principal Sarutobi's office.

Rina's POV

We stepped into the ginormous room that was principal Sarutobi's office and he greeted us. "Hello girls, I hope your first week at Nakamura High was enjoyable." "Yea we had a lot of fun" I responded. "Well great! I also hope you have chosen your elective classes because today you start your academics!" Sarutobi said excitedly.

'Ugh…' I groaned in my mind, and a quick glance at the others told me that they shared my thoughts.

"Oh it's not going to be that bad!" Sarutobi told us, as if he read our minds. Or maybe it was the obviously disgusted looks on our faces… yea I'll just go with the reading our minds thing.

We told Principal Sarutobi what we had chosen for our electives. He gave us our changed schedules and we started walking to our homeroom all the way across the school.

"Ok we have the same homeroom with Iruka Sensei. Then we have Japanese History, Chemistry-"

"Sweet we get to blow stuff up!" Lauren interrupted Lindsay. All three of us shot her a look remembering biology last year. "Fine!" she said reluctantly, "I won't blow anything up this year…intentionally…you ruin all the fun. But you have to admit; Mr. Coleman did look funny with that purple goo all over him!" All four of us giggled at the thought of our old teacher covered in a purple substance that Lauren blew up last year in biology.

Lindsay continued to read our schedule. "Ok as I was saying. We have chem. second hour, theeeeeen…" she paused and sighed, "Language Arts"

"UGH!" we groaned in unison. We sounded like cows in heat. It was so loud that kids around us started to stare.

"Nothing to see here people!" Natasha shouted at them in near-perfect Japanese. Man, that girl caught on to languages fast. Except for Spanish, which her parents had always tried to teach her back in Miami. She's a strange girl.

"Didn't anybody ever teach them it's rude to stare? Gosh!" She continued to us in English. We all then went back to groaning about our third hour, but quieter this time. As you can tell, we all hated Language Arts with a passion.

Quickly changing the subject off of Language Arts, Lindsay continued again. "Well this is cool, we have P.E. fourth period."

"What! Principal Sarutobi never told us we had to take P.E.!" Natasha complained. "Awesome! That's an easy A plus plus for us!" Lauren said excitedly. "What do you mean A plus plus?" I questioned. "Hellooooo? Part animal." Lauren explained turning around and swishing her tail.

Even though we were all part animal and naturally great at sports like running and martial arts, Natasha and I can hardly be called athletic. We hate all spectator sports and strive for minimal physical activity whenever possible. Unlike Lauren and Lindsay who like to play spectator sports and work out every week. They disgust me.

I kneed Lauren in the butt while she was still turned around and asked what our next class was. "Lunch" Lindsay responded "Awesome" Natasha replied. Lunch was her favorite subject. She is the smallest out of us four, but she is constantly eating.

"After lunch is… eww A.P. Calculus? Gross." Lin continued. "Gross is right. We're already two weeks behind in an A.P. class!" Lauren added.

"Wait A.P. Calculus? My schedule says Pre-Calculus," I said. "That can't be right." Natasha said looking at Rina's schedule. "We told you not to slack off in math last year," Lindsay reprimanded. "Aww man, that sucks. Well we'll miss you fifth hour." Lauren said sympathetically. "I'll miss you guys too." Rina responded sadly.

"And then we'll all be on our own for electives sixth and seventh hour." Lindsay said finally finished reading our schedules. Just then, the bell rang for homeroom and we panicked seeing that we still had a long distance to go to reach Iruka Sensei's class.

**No cliffie this time :( but theres always hope for next chapter! :P So please review and hopefully I can get the next chapter out kind of soon. C ya l8r alig8rs!!**


	6. First 'Real' Day of School

**Hey people! How's it going. I haven't updated in a while and I could bore you with my lame excuses, but why don't we just skip that part and get to the story faster. One good reason it took a while to update though, is that this chapter is longer... about 5,500 words longer than the last chapter. I hope it's not too long. :l**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you Eimi, Xtremo3000, and SandFumes for the reviews! It makes me feel all bubbly inside when I read your reviews :3**

**I have a little announcement, starting next chapter I think I'm going to make this a Naruto/FMA/Death Note crossover. I was talking with my best friend about the next chapter and we came up with some kewl ideas. If anyone really wouldn't want that to happen, please tell me. :)**

**OMG! Did anyone else see the Twilight movie? I saw it yesterday and I loved it! It would have been much more enjoyable though if the fangirls didn't squeal every single time Edward or Jacob came on screen. Everytime they yelled team edward/jacob, me and my friend would yell something random back. It was hilarious. :P**

**Random Quote of the Day: "All I ask from life is that I be slightly less miserable than the people who hate me. I call that winning."- Scott Adams**

**Enough with my blabbering, ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!**

Recap: The girls just recieved their full school schedules and are on their way to homeroom on their first 'real' day of school.

Nakamura High Chap 5- First 'Real' Day of School

Homeroom Natasha's POV

We reached homeroom right before the bell rang.

"Ohio!" Lauren called cheerfully to Iruka sensei as he greeted us by the door.

"It's Ohayo, not Ohio," I corrected her once we were inside the classroom.

"Whatever, same difference. You say potato, I say your mom." She responded.

I opened my mouth to tell her that the saying is 'I say potayto, you say potatoe,' but I knew it was no use to argue with her. She would always make her point win, even if it didn't make sense. I just walked over to my seat and sat down.

"Hey Al" Rina said, sitting down.

"Hi girls!" he responded cheerfully.

"Well this is our first 'real' day of school." Lindsay said.

"Yup," we all agreed.

I looked around the classroom and suddenly realized that I didn't know a single person in the class (well except for Lin, Laur, Rina, and Al of course). Al must have seen my expression as I scanned the room because he began to tell us the names of the kids in the class. They were all Japanese name that I knew I would never remember (I have trouble remembering American names). But I didn't worry about it; the others could remember them for me. Just as Al finished, the bell for first period rang.

Japanese History (1st hour) Rina's POV

"What class do you girls have next?" Al asked us once we were out of Iruka's classroom.

"Japanese History in room 2109" I told him.

"That's on the way to my class, so I can walk you there."

"Thanks Al."

Al is always such a gentleman. It makes him so adorable. And it doesn't hurt that he is very easy on the eyes either. How can someone still be so innocent in high school?

"Well here is you class. Good luck."

"Thank you?" I replied as Al hurried away. That was kind of odd. Whatever. "C'mon guys lets get this over with" I opened the door and the four of us filed in.

The sensei was sitting at her desk, waiting for the last few stragglers to come in to class. She was wearing a blue pant suit and had her blonde hair in a spiky bun at the back of her head. She looked up when she saw us approach her desk.

"May I help you?" she asked,

"Hai sensei, we are the new students" I responded for us.

"Oh yes, Principal Sarutobi has told me about you four. Welcome to my Japanese history class. I am Riza sensei. I hope you will enjoy the class."

Well she sure seems nice; I think we'll like this class.

"Class!" Riza sensei called to the students in the room. They were all turned around in their seats and chatting with their friends about the weekend and such things and I don't think they heard the teacher at all.

"Everyone!" she tried again with no better results than the first time.

"Can I have your attention?" She tried one last time. It was a futile effort. She sighed and looked like she was giving up. Well, that's weak. She's the teacher she needs to command these kids to give her their attention, not ask for it. I never ask for anyone's attention; I take it.

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" She suddenly yelled at the class. The four of us jumped about three feet in the air and the entire class snapped their heads to the front and their mouths closed.

Wow, I was so not expecting that. She is awesome! Now I know why Al told us good luck.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce your new classmates." She continued sweetly, "This is…"

"Rina"

"Lauren"

"Lindsay"

"Natasha" We each introduced ourselves.

"I hope you all will make them feel welcome. You four can take those four desks in the middle. Hinata, Kiba, can you please explain the class rules and guidelines to the new students, thank you."

We walked to the row of seats and sat in our usual order (me, Lauren, Lindsay, and then Natasha). Once we were settled, two kids in front of us turned to face our desks. One was a girl with a long blue hair which emphasized her pale complexion and pretty, pupil-less lavender eyes and the other was a boy with scruffy brown hair and two red triangles on his cheeks. That's different.

"Hey I'm Kiba" the guy said, flashing a big grin that showed pointed canines.

"Hello, I'm H-Hinata" the girl said shyly.

We all responded back with 'hi's' and 'hey's.'

"Well as you can tell, Riza sensei is a little… odd. If you value your health, never talk while she is talking and never sleep in class. Don't even put your head down. I still have the bump on my head from the last time I did." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You guys haven't really missed much; we're only in chapter two now. Hinata, you explain all of the educational stuff."

"U-um ok. We have to keep a n-note book with all of the notes we t-take in the class that sensei will check w-when we have tests. Tests are w-worth s-sixty percent of our grade while class work and h-homework are each worth t-twenty percent. Like K-Kiba said, we're in chapter two right now, b-but you can borrow my notebook f-for chapter one." Hinata explained, never taking her eyes off of the desk.

"Cool, thanks Hinata." Lauren said for us.

"Y-you're welcome." Hinata responded.

"Ok students, I'm ready to begin the lesson now." Riza sensei announced.

"Kiba and Hinata snapped forward in their seats simultaneously, obviously afraid of the sensei. She was about to begin her lecture when her eyes locked on a student in the back left corner. I turned around and saw a kid with his head down on his desk.

"Eh-ehm" Riza cleared her throat trying to get the kid's attention, to no avail.

She then turned to her desk and sighed like before. When she turned back around, something quickly flew from her hand and hit the kid in the middle of the head. You could hear the clunk when it impacted with his head. It was so cool! This teacher is my idol. I want to randomly throw things at people's heads.

The kid's head shot up and was met with a death glare from the teacher. Needless to say, his head didn't go back down to the desk. Once the fiasco was over, sensei began her lesson. It was actually really interesting. I think I'm going to like this class. The bell then rang and the four of us headed out of the classroom and to chemistry class. The history and science wings of the school were in the same building so, after going up two flights of stairs, we were at the class.

Chemistry (2nd hour) Natasha's POV

Rina opened the door and we all filed in, Rina first, then Lauren, Lindsay, and me, like we always do. I never really know why, it just always works out that way. Then Rina walks up to the sensei, and tells him that we're new students just like she always does. Again, I don't really know why, it just always happens that way. Then the sensei gets the class' attention and they all turn to stare at us while we're introduced even though most of them could really care less about us. We went through this a million times last week and it always happens the same way. I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts by Lindsay elbowing me in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my side.

"You're supposed to say your name." Lindsay explained rolling her eyes.

Oh, yeah I'm supposed to be introducing myself. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. You would think I would be used to the staring by now, but no such luck.

"I'm Natasha." I said, adding in a shy wave.

"You four can sit at the two tables in the back" the sensei told us.

Wait, what was the sensei's name? Damn, stupid zoning out. I always miss the important stuff.

Everyone was in the room was sitting at two person lab tables. When we got to our tables at the back, Lauren and I sat at one while Lindsay and Rina sat at the other. I looked up at the sensei, since I really didn't look at him before. He had long-ish brown hair, wore a bandana and had a toothpick in his mouth.

"Laur? Um…what's the sensei's name?" I whispered.

"You were zoning out again, weren't you?" she accused, raising an eyebrow.

"No…" I responded, avoiding her bright green eyes.

"Yeah you were. But it's okay; I've come to expect these things. His name is Genma sensei and this is chemistry/bio class." She explained.

"Oh. Cool, thanks."

"That's what I'm here for." She grinned.

"Okay class, today you are going to get your first project." Genma sensei announced while passing out a paper to everyone.

The entire class groaned; me included. A project on our first day in class? This sucks monkey butts.

"You will each choose the animal that you identify the most with and do research on that animal. You will tell me your animal today so that I can make sure no two people have the same animal." Genma sensei explained.

Okay so maybe this project won't be so bad. It sounds pretty cool actually. Find the animal I identify most with? That's easy, I'm half cat.

"Raise your hand when you have chosen an animal." He instructed.

Lindsay, Rina, and my hands all shot up into the air at once. I looked over at Lauren and she had a look of deep concentration on her face. What is she thinking, she better claim her animal before someone else does.

The sensei called on each of us for our animal. Rina chose polar bears, Lindsay chose cheetahs and I chose cats, of course. A kid wearing a hoodie, and sunglasses chose beetles. That was kind of weird. A really hyper kid with blonde hair chose foxes. A preppy girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail chose pigs. Kiba from history class chose dogs while Hinata chose bunnies. I got tired of listening, so the rest of the class I didn't really care about.

"Well it seems like everyone has chosen, except for Lauren. Have you chosen an animal yet?" The sensei asked.

When I looked over, Lauren still had that look of concentration on her face, but she looked up when the sensei asked her the question.

"Umm... put me down for spider monkeys. No, make that squirrels. Wait, spider monkeys. Well… I AM SO CONFLICTED!" Lauren exclaimed, and then put her forehead down on the table.

All the students in the direct vicinity around her started to scoot their chairs away. That's classic Lauren; freaking people out so that they don't want to be anywhere near you. But that explains the concentration from before. Lauren is part spider monkey and part squirrel; she's having a hard time picking between the two.

"Um… well since everyone has chosen I guess you can tell me your choice tomorrow…" sensei suggested. You could tell that the sensei was disturbed by Lauren's little outburst too.

"Arigatou sensei." Lauren said without lifting her head from the table.

Then the bell rang and the other students ran out of the class. Probably getting away from their crazy new classmate.

"That was…interesting, Lauren." Lindsay said as she got her stuff together.

"Yeah, but it's not surprising." Rina teased.

Lauren just groaned and started packing up her things.

"C'mon we have to get to our next class before we're late" Lindsay reminded us.

"Fine" Lauren said, and we started heading over to our next class.

Language Arts (3rd hour) Lindsay's POV

Not only was our next class Language Arts, but we also had to walk all the way to the other freaking side of the school to get to the language wing. That also meant that we were late to class trying to find the stupid classroom so we would have to walk in and have everyone stare. Don't these classes have anything better to do, seriously?

Once all four if us stepped in the door, the class fell completely silent and stared at us. Big surprise there (note the dripping sarcasm). We stared right back at them. The silent staring lasted for another minute before the class seemed to get bored and turned back to conversing with friends, while we turned to the teacher's desk. No one was at the desk though. We all scanned the room, but there was no teacher. What the hell?

"Kakashi sensei is always late, so it's no use looking for him," said a kid from the front row. I looked up and it was hoodie-sunglass kid from chem. class.

"Oh, thanks" I responded. There were four empty seats in a square near the front of the class so we all sat down.

"This is weird." Lauren stated.

"So… now what?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know but I'm bored." Lauren said.

"Me too, language arts class sucks already." Natasha responded.

Great, here comes the complaining. Whenever Lauren and Natasha are bored they start and won't stop until they are successfully entertained. They complain about the stupidest stuff too. I end up wanting to bash in their skulls.

"Let's play a game!" Lauren suggested. Oh god, that's worse than the complaining.

"Sure!" Natasha agreed.

"Ok, I spy with my little eye, something blue!"

"That kid's shirt!"

"Damn, you got it."

"Yay, my turn! I spy with my little eye, something purple!"

"That girl's pen!"

"Damn, you're good."

"Yup, I spy with my little-"

"Oh would you two shut up!" I exclaimed. Damn those two are annoying.

"Fine, someone's crabby." Lauren pouted.

Just then, the teacher walked through the door. The class went silent immediately and stared at the teacher. They must have thought that we were the teacher when we walked in earlier.

"Yo," was all he said. He looked like a bum to me. His silver hair was sticking up on his head, he stood slumped over with his hands in his pockets, he wore a mask on the lower half of his face, and he wore a head band that covered his left eye

"You're late sensei!" yelled two kids from the back of the room. It was a pink haired girl and the hyper blonde, blue-eyed boy from chem.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just lost on the path of life." He responded.

"LIAR!" they accused. He just shrugged in response.

"Ok, class, answer these questions on last night's reading and don't bother me." He instructed as he handed out a worksheet. So we have a lazy bum for a teacher, this sucks. Once he sat down at his desk, Rina walked over to him.

"Excuse me sensei." She said sweetly.

"What?" he responded. Well that was rude.

"We are the new students, sensei." She said with a little more edge to her voice and gesturing to us three.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kakashi. This is Language arts class. This first semester we will be studying American literature. We are on chapter sixteen of _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_." He explained. He handed her four books and said nothing more. He just took out a little orange book and started reading. Rina walked back to our seats and handed us books.

"So… now what?" Natasha asked again.

"Now we read." I responded an opened up my book.

"Aww…" Lauren and Natasha groaned in unison.

I didn't get very far into the book when the bell rang. It is pretty boring. I wish the freaking people in it would speak correctly! We were all four glad that we could get out of that class room, especially Lauren and Natasha. It was kind of fun seeing them tortured by the boredom though. We then started our trek to gym on the other side of the school. Woo-hoo.

P.E. (4th hour) Lauren's POV

We walked into the locker room and I was instantly hit by the smell of sweat covered up by perfume and body spray. The voices of girls and the sound of slamming lockers echoed off of the tiled walls making it extremely noisy. There were girls everywhere chatting and changing into their P.E. clothes and the usual line to the bathroom of shyer girls who didn't want to change in front of everyone else.

We saw the open door of an office at the back of the room and made our way through the rows of blue and green lockers towards it. Inside, we saw a woman with purple hair in a spiky bun and wearing what looked like a khaki trench coat sitting at the desk.

"What do you want?" she asked when the four of us stepped into the office.

"We are the new students, sensei" Rina responded for us.

She had a puzzled look on her face for a moment before the realization dawned, "Oh, you're the brats from America"

"Hey!-"

"I'm Anko sensei. As you can tell this is your P.E. class. All students at Nakamura High are required to take a P.E. class each year," she told us as she walked over to a closet. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"You have to wear a uniform," she continued form inside the closet, her voice muffled, "that consists of gym shorts," at this, she threw four pairs of shorts at us out of the door scaring all four of us. "and a t-shirt." Four shirts flew at us from out of the closet. "Oh, and here are the locks for your lockers." Natasha and Rina ducked as two locks flew out, but Lindsay and I caught them before they could injure anybody. Anko sensei came out shortly after. "You'll have to share lockers because there aren't enough. You can go change, and then go out to the gym. Now!"

"Hai sensei!" all of us responded as we hurried out of the office.

Well she was a little… harsh. I'm scared to see how she is as a coach. Oh well.

Attached to the locks were little papers with a locker number and combination on them. After finding our lockers, we changed into our uniforms. The blue shorts only went to about mid thigh and I felt a little exposed. Note to self: don't bend over when wearing gym uniform. At least the green t-shirts were normal fitting. We put our stuff in our lockers (me and Tasha, and Rina and Lindsay are sharing lockers) and made our way to the gym

Inside the gym, all of the kids were standing in their different groups talking and waiting for the coaches. I remembered a few kids from our other classes. Then, a sharp whistle echoed off of the gym walls and all heads in the room turned toward where a man in a green jumpsuit was standing. He had on orange leg warmers and his black hair was shiny and shaped into a perfect sphere.

"Ok my youthful students, now that we finally have uniforms for everyone, today will be your first day of P.E.! most of you should know that I am Gai sensei, your coach!" He smiled and gave us all a thumbs up. Damn his teeth were shiny.

"Today we will asses your youth with a fitness test!" Groans were heard throughout the gym. "You will be given a task to do and a time to do the task in. If you complete it within the given time, you will receive an A. Depending on how much longer than the allowed time you complete the task in, you will get a B, C, D or F for that task. Now is everybody ready for the first task?!" Noncommittal grunts were heard from the students and apparently that was good enough for the sensei because he lead us over to the far wall of the gym.

"This is your first task." Right when he said it, two ropes dropped from the ceiling of the gym. They were knotted at small intervals and had bells at the very top.A rope climb, sweet. I'm part monkey, and part squirrel; climbing comes naturally. This will be a breeze.

"You will all have to climb to the top of these ropes and ring the bell at the top. Now since this is only the beginning of the year, you will have three minutes to do this."(A/N: okay I have never climbed a rope in my life nor do I know how long it takes to climb one so I have totally made up the time for this. That's why it may sound a little unbelievable but hey, it's Gai we're talking about.) Cue the group groan now.

"However, I have a challenge for you youthful students. The school record for the rope climb was set last year by Sasuke Uchiha." He gestured toward a smug looking kid surrounded by a group of squealing girls. The boy had dark hair spiked up in back and dark black eyes. He also had the physique of a typical jock and the attitude of a popular radiating off of him. Ugh, I hate populars they are always so snobby and think they are better than everyone else, and by looking at this kid, he was no different. I don't like him already. His name sounded familiar though. He's probably in one of my other classes.

"If any of you youthful students can beat Sasuke to the top of the rope, then you will be excused from the rest of the test with an A for the day!" (A/N: lolz it rhymes!!)

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the rest of the class, silently daring someone to challenge him. Well, I am never one to turn down a dare, and a chance to show Pretty Boy up is too good to pass.

"So is anyone youthful enough to challenge Mr. Uchiha.?" Gai sensei asked us.

I stepped forward from the crowd and raised my hand in the air. "I'm always up for a challenge" I told Gai sensei.

Pretty Boy turned to me with an incredulous look on his face. Oh yeah, he was the kind who hated being beat by girls. This will definitely be fun.

"How youthful! We have a challenger for Mr. Uchiha! You both stand here and go on my signal."

We both stood in front of our respective ropes as Gai sensei stepped back.

"Try not to break a nail climbing too fast, little girl" Uchiha muttered so the teacher couldn't hear.

Oh no, he did NOT just call me a little girl. "Better watch what you say Pretty Boy. I'll smack that smug look right off your face." I responded.

"Ready…….GO!" Gai sensei called.

I jumped onto the rope and flew up it, my instincts taking over. Before I knew it, I was already at the top and I rang the bell. Looking down, I saw that Pretty Boy was only about halfway up the rope. I smirked down at him while he glared back up at me.

I slid back down the rope and landed gracefully. Well, as gracefully as you can be while sounding like an elephant when you land. Pretty Boy did the same, but landed with a soft thump.

"That was so youthful! It looks like we have a new record holder!" Gai sensei said excitedly. He stepped over to me and raised my arm in the air. The whole class was cheering, with the exception of Pretty Boy's group of admirers. He continued to glare while I continued to smirk back.

When Gai sensei let go of my arm, I walked back over to the girls.

"Are you having fun?" Rina asked.

"Yes, very much so." I responded.

Gai sensei told everyone else to line up in front of the ropes, so I stood leaning against the wall while I waited for everyone to finish.

I guess Gai sensei really overestimated everyone's ability to climb ropes because most of the kids went way over three minutes and the bell rang just as the last two kids were getting to the top of their ropes.

Kids were running to their respective locker rooms so they wouldn't be late to their next class. Us four and a few other kids didn't bother since we had lunch next and it was kinda impossible to be late for lunch. Once we got into the locker room, we changed and made our way over to the cafeteria.

Lunch 3rd POV

We join our heroes on the road to Viridian City. Ash has been training hard and is eager for his upcoming gym battle...oh sorry, wrong heroes.

Once the girls got to the cafeteria, they walked over to their usual table where Al was already waiting for them. They all sat down and took out their lunches (packed that morning by their personal cooking staff).

"So how have your classes been so far?" Al asked them.

"Pretty good so far." Lindsay responded

"There's a lot to catch up with though." Lauren added.

"Yeah, but that was to be expected. How was Riza sensei?" questioned Al.

"Intense I guess is the right word. Now I know why you told us good luck before." said Rina.

"Yeah she is very intense. I had her last year. So, what other teachers do you have?"

"We have chemistry with Genma sensei second hour and he gave us the awesomest project ever!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Says you." Lauren said glumly.

"Lauren just pick a freaking animal already. It's not that hard." Lindsay said frustrated

"Again, Says. You." Lauren rebutted.

"Um, what are you girls talking about?" asked Al.

"Oh, sorry Al. Genma sensei gave us a project where we had to pick an animal that we identify most with and well, Lauren is having some problems choosing." Rina explained.

"Why don't you choose your favorite animal?" Al suggested.

Lauren groaned and rested her head on her arms on the table.

"Did I say something wrong?" questioned Al.

"Sorry Al it's not you." Lauren said, picking her head off of the table.

"So, what was you third hour like?" Al said, changing the subject.

"We have Language Arts with Kakashi sensei. He's a pretty laidback teacher." Natasha told him.

"If by laidback you mean lazy bum, then I agree." Lindsay added.

"Hey it means less homework and I'm okay with that." Natasha defended.

"What about fourth hour?" Al asked.

"We have gym. We started a fitness test and it's so easy." said Lauren.

"Yeah but it takes way too much effort" Rina said.

"I totally agree." added Natasha.

At this, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The girls all said their goodbyes to Al, then parted ways and started towards their fifth hour classes.

"Both of our classes are in the math wing, so we can walk you there Rina." said Lindsay.

Now you would think that being in the wing of the school specifically for math classes that these rooms would be easy to find, but this is Nakamura High we're talking about. Two flights of stairs, four really long hallways, three dead ends, another flight of stairs and half a dozen wrong turns later, our girls were in front of Rina's 5th hour class.

"Well thanks for walking me here guys. Now you better get your butts to your class before you're too late!" Rina commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" the other three responded in unison while saluting. They said goodbye, then continued their way down the hall.

A.P. Calculus (5th hour) Natasha's POV

Our class was just down the hall from Rina's so it wasn't too hard to find. Lindsay opened the door and the three of us filed in. Like all of the other classes, the students were in groups chatting away until class started, but this time the kids were standing up and sitting all over the desks. Something was different about this class, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Writing on the board was a young, pretty woman with long, wavy, black hair and bright red eyes.

"Excuse me sensei?" Lauren said walking up to the woman.

"Yes, can I help you?" she responded.

"We are the new students," she explained gesturing to Lindsay and me.

"Oh yes. You must be Lindsay, Lauren and Natasha, right?"

"Hai," we responded in unison.

"I am Kurenai sensei and this will be you're A.P. calculus class. Everyone," this she directed at the class, "We have three new students who have just transferred into the school. Please make them feel welcome. Now please take your seats so I can see what desks are open."

While sensei looked at her seating chart, the class continued to stare at us. Again, I began to feel self-conscious under their gazes. There was something different about their stares though. In our other classes the kids looked merely curious and wondering. In this class they looked… appraising, as if they were evaluating how much we were worth. What was it about this class? Lets see, car keys jingling in pockets, the "I don't care, I'm gonna be out of here soon anyway" attitude, the obvious superiority complex…Seniors. Great, two weeks behind, calculus and seniors, this is going to suck. I looked up at Lauren and Lindsay as the realization dawned on their faces and saw them start to get a little self-conscious too.

"Okay, Natasha you can sit over by the window, Lauren in the empty seat in the back, and Lindsay right here in the front."

We all nodded and walked to our seats. Great, we don't even get to sit together. And I'm sitting by a window. This is why I hate getting new teachers; she has no idea how easily I can get distracted.

I sat down and sort of took in the room. Sitting next to me on my right (because on the left was the window) was a blonde girl, wait… no a guy…no a girl…a guy? I don't know but they didn't really pay any attention to me so I'm not worrying about it. In front of me was a white haired guy. I looked back to where Lauren was to see how she was doing.

Lauren's POV

The back? Putting me in the back made about as much sense as putting Natasha next to the window. We are the Distractible Twins. We need to be in the front row with those blinders that they put on horses. But I guess I'm stuck where she put me.

As I walked to my seat I looked at who I would be sitting next to. On my left, the kid was asleep on his desk. His head was resting on his arms and his dark hair was in a spiky ponytail shaped like a pineapple. The guy on the right was in a similar state. He had his chin resting on his hands which were propped up by his elbows on the desk and his eyes were closed. This was not a good sign for my hopes of passing calculus. I sighed as I sat down.

Lindsay's POV

Yes, I got the seat in the front of the class. Not that I particularly like the front, but it's way better than Lauren and Tasha's seats. Sure I feel bad for them, but hey, I have the best chance of passing this class anyway, why shouldn't I get the front seat?

The sensei started the lesson and I began taking notes. The material wasn't too difficult; it was mostly stuff we had learned about in pre-calculus. Doing math in Japanese wasn't too hard either. Math is pretty much a universal language; there are just different names for the numbers.

Looking down at my paper again, I realized that all of my notes were in English. Oh well, if the sensei collects our notes, it will be her problem.

She did another problem on the board and I wrote it down in my notes, going over the mechanics of it in my head. Wait a minute… three… twenty-seven… thirty-nine… that made no sense. I did the math one more time in my head before raising my hand to ask a question.

I heard a deep chuckle from my right and sharply turned my head towards the person, glaring at whoever had the nerve to laugh at me.

Smirking back at me was a guy with bright red hair and red eyes. He's kinda hot… no, bad Lindsay! Guys who laugh at us are not hot.

"May I _help_ you?" I asked, venom dripping from my words.

"That," he pointed to a word on the board, "means thirty-five, not thirty-nine," He pointed at the number on my paper.

I looked down and did a quick calculation in my head. Damn, he's right.

Looking back up at him, I said in an indifferent voice, "thank you," before turning back to face the board. Stupid Japanese language.

Natasha's POV

I listened intently to the sensei and took meticulous notes as she explained the lesson. Now, did I understand a single thing I wrote down? …No.

It wasn't the fact that all of my notes were in Japanese or anything because I understood the actual words on the paper as well I understood them in English. I guess you can say I have a gift for languages, but there were two languages I could not understand to save my life: Spanish (but that's a whole different story), and Math.

Then how is this girl sitting in an A.P. Calculus class in tenth grade you may ask? I have absolutely no idea.

After a while of writing down things that meant absolutely nothing to me, I quit. I put down my pencil and started to stare out of the window. Oh there's a Blue Jay! He's so pretty. Who's a pretty bird? Who's a pretty- No I was not just talking to that bird in my head. I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Giving up so easily?" A male voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I looked around me to see who had interrupted me. The guy in front of me was paying attention to the sensei and the kid behind me was a girl so that only left the mystery person. I turned to look at the he-she. Well, I guess that confirms that it is a he. A very pretty he though. I laughed to myself as the song _Dude Looks Like a Lady_ popped into my head. He-She just raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. That only made him look more like a girl. I laughed again and turned back to the window. He probably thought I was crazy but hey, I've never claimed otherwise.

Lauren's POV

Ok, I am officially freaking out.

I was freaking out when I first found out I had this class, but stupidly, I listened to Lindsay's reassurances. "It will be easy," she said, "Math is a universal language," she said, "if Tasha can do it than you definitely can," she said. Well she was wrong. I'm not 'I can learn an entire language in a week' Natasha, or 'I can solve any math problem instantly' Lindsay. I barely understood a word coming out of the sensei's mouth! Worse though is that I didn't know whether it was the Japanese or the calculus that I couldn't comprehend. I'm doomed! I'll fail calculus, then lose my 4.0 GPA and I'll never get into a good college, won't be able to inherit my share of the company and I'll live out the rest of my life as a hobo in a cardboard box!!!..................

Ok Lauren get a hold of yourself. Breathe in…out…in…out. There that's better, now stop blowing this out of proportion and just concentrate. I looked down at my notes which were a half English, half Japanese mess. I sighed.

I suddenly felt someone's eyes on me and turned my head to the right. My breath caught in my throat. I must have not gotten a good look at him before but the guy sitting next to me, who was staring back at me right now, was absolutely gorgeous. His skin was pale but flawless; his long, dark hair was in a low ponytail with bangs framing his face. His eyes, red with three black dots in each, seemed to see through me, and his mouth was turned up into an entertained (and oh-so-sexy) smirk. He seemed a bit familiar too.

Realizing I was still staring, I quickly turned my head back towards the board. Then the bell rang and I was glad to be out of calculus. I quickly packed up my things and waited for Lin and Tasha outside of the classroom.

(Meanwhile) Pre-Calculus (5th hour) - Rina's POV

I paused briefly with my hand on the door knob. This is my first class in Japan that I have alone. Well there will be a class full of other kids but, well, you know what I mean.

I pulled open the door and slipped inside. The class was talking with each other just the same as all of the others. Big surprise there. The teacher was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair. He had black hair that was sort of spiked, matching sideburns and beard, and as soon as I stepped up to his desk I has hit with the smell of cigarette smoke. Gross.

He didn't seem to notice me standing there. "Excuse me?" I asked

"Yeah?" He responded

"I'm a new student, sensei"

"Oh yeah, Sarutobi mentioned something about that. Well, welcome to pre-calculus, I'm Asuma. You can just take what ever desk is empty, it doesn't really matter."

He smells gross but he seems pretty cool. I sat down at an empty desk that was about in the middle of the classroom. The girl on my left turned towards me. She had brown hair in two buns and dark brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Tenten," she introduced herself.

"I'm Rina" I told her.

She then turned to her left and nudged the boy next to her with her elbow. He didn't respond. She nudged him harder and he responded with an "Hn."

"The antisocial one over there is Neji." She introduced for him.

"Hi." I said and waved to him.

He turned his head towards me and nodded in greeting. His skin was pale and like porcelain, accentuated by his long, dark brown hair, and his eyes were pupil-less lavender. Damn he was pretty. And familiar too. He looks like Hinata from our first hour class.

"Hey are you Hinata's brother or something? I think she mentioned something about a brother who goes to this school." I asked Neji.

"We're actually cousins, not brother and sister," he responded.

"Hey, how do you know Hinata?" Tenten asked me.

"She's in my Japanese history class," I explained.

"Wait… you're a sophomore?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah..." I told her, adding on a 'duh' in my head.

"Whoa, then how did you get into this class? Most sophomores are only in algebra two. We're all juniors on this class." She explained.

"Oh. I guess the American school system put us ahead of all of the regular sophomores. My three best friends are in A.P. calculus right now." I told her.

"Awesome, they must be really smart."

"Yep. They're nerds, but they're my nerds."

Then Asuma sensei stood up and began the lesson, so we stopped talking. He's a pretty cool teacher. He's very chill when he teaches. Unlike some other teachers who try to drill information into our thick, teenage skulls. When the bell rang I said goodbye to Tenten and Neji and went off to find my first elective class.

**I hope you like the chapter! I had so much fun writing some of these scenes. Please review!!! Next chapter: Electives!**


End file.
